trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
UndeadHangman
- Derse= - Dead= }} |-|God Tier= |-|Other ▼= - Grub= - Talksprite= }} |caption = Xh ha ha ha, what an eOtraXrdinary turn Xf events. |aka = that dead annoying guy |title =Knight of Rage |age =Six and a half Sweeps |screenname =undeadHangman |style =You refer yourself as EYE and use X where there shXuld be an O and vice versa. |zodiac =Standing male symbol |specibus =Noosekind |modus =Fruit Tree |relations = |home =The Cliff Trunk |planet =Land of Silence and Sleep |like = |hate = |music =}} Be that Dead Troll You can’t be the dead Troll. You’re already dead- oh wait you’re not. You keep forgetting that you’re still alive. Your name is Draugoul Jiangshi. Man, you just love playing dead. Your hobbies include rolling around the floor and acting like a corpse. Living near dead bodies makes you adapt ... strange hobbies. Fun hobbies. EOTRAXRDINARY HXBIES! Other hobbies include making not-so-subtle dead jokes, scaring the crap out of random innocent Trolls and just "hanging" around near the battleground. During your time as an outlaw, you managed to learn how to create all sorts of ropes and knots, which is really helpful when your primary weapons are nooses of your own design. You have been around for at least six and a half sweeps, and you cannot forget how many times you almost got killed. Beaten up by your Lusus, having your eye spooned out, being hanged half to death, buried alive, stoned by actual stoners, you name it. You really have a knack of cheating death. If it wasn't for your inner MADNESS, you would have died for sure. Personality If it wasn't that obvious, you may have a teeny weeny incy bincy bit of problem in your head. A psychopathic problem to be exact. But other than that you can be "Nice and Considerate." Many other Trolls identify you as simply annoying, but you try very hard to disprove them. By talking to them. A lot. You may have the possibility of having brain damage when you almost got hanged. Probably should check that out. Living life alone is really tough, and that can cause some anger to bottle up inside you. Thankfully there still exists some stupid Trolls that dares to piss you off. They really help you blow out the steam. Relationships...? As a moronic, red blooded, potential psychopath, finding friends are very hard, especially compared to those who want to kill you. Well, you do try very hard to befriend them, but they always end up being hanged to death. By you. They you eat them. It is very hard to make friends that are digested. You think that green blood taste the best. Or was it indigo? What, you're a "busy" troll. You ain't got no time to MEMXRIZE. Geez. Well, there was that one time you befriended a troll. That guy was chill. Biography It all started half a sweep ago when you bashed that Highblood's head and started to randomly write the word HANG with their blood. Many trolls didn't seem to like that. So they burnt your hive and Lusus and had a trial where they tried to hang you, just like what you wrote. Being hanged was not a pleasing feeling. When you were half dead, you decided that you probably should stop squirming and just FLIP THE SHIT OUT. Hey, guess what, it worked! Now you "try" to keep a low profile and scavenge anything you can find. Things were boring until you met that Troll that invited you into some kind of game... Scarecrow Lusus.png|Dragoul's pathetic Scarecrow Lusus Hero Dragoul.png|Dragoul climbing the Cliff Trunk Inside the cabe.png|Dragoul's new Hive. Draugoul New Hive....png|The Cliff Trunk Eocuse me but what..png|eOscuse me but WHAT. Category:Category: red blood Category:Category:Male Category:Category:Troll Category:Male Category:Troll Category:Red Blood